


"Its because I love you"

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets in a fight and Dan cleans him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Its because I love you"

-  
d.h.  
-

"Are you okay?" I asks quietly, running the damp towel over my boyfriend's bloody knuckles.

Phil nods, wincing when the hot water makes contact with his skin. He's sitting on the bathroom counter, only in his black boxers since his bloody clothes had been discarded.

I continue gently wiping his hands until they're are clean and the cuts are clear.

Then I turn the tap on and hold the towel under it, attempting to dilute the blood from the white fabric. After I squeeze the remaining water from it, I go into the bedroom to toss it into the hamper before grabbing a roll of bandages and tube of Neosporin.

When I get back into the bathroom, Phil is still sitting in the same position on the counter, staring down at his hands. I can't help but take in how beautiful he looks; his pale body covered in ink and a thoughtful expression on his face.

He looks up when I approach, holding his hands up again when I step to stand in between his legs.

We're silent for awhile as I carefully apply the medicine to his cuts and wrap the bandages around his knuckles.

"I didn't mean too." He says suddenly. I'm a little taken back since this is the first he's spoken since I picked him up from the police station a couple hours previously.

I stay silent as an invitation for him to continue.

"Start the fight, I mean. That asshole started it, talking shit about us being together." 

I sigh. "Phil, he's our friend. He...just hasn't gotten used to our relationship yet."

"PJ is your friend." He corrects.

"He just doesn't know like I have." I say softly, brushing his fringe out of his face.

Phil just scoffs, leaning away from my touch. "Whatever, he's an ass."

"Well...maybe if you acted nicer..." I mumble and walk back into our bedroom.

I hear him follow me and I chose to ignore it, opting to grab my phone off the bedside table and check the notifications.

three new messages 

I unlock my phone and see that they are all from PJ. I open the texting app as Phil sits down beside me on the bed.

you need to break things off with him. it just isn't right. he'll just keep on hurting you over and over again. - sent 1:34a.m.

dan we need to talk. call me. - sent 2:56a.m.

please, just call me. i only want the best for you. - sent 3:14a.m.

The last message was sent eleven minutes ago and I'm want to message him back to tell him not to worry and everything's fine but I end up deciding not too.

"See I told you. He hates me." Phil says, having read the messages over my shoulder. He sighs and lays back, staring up at the ceiling.

I lay back with him, turning on my side so I can look at him. "To be fair you haven't exactly been boyfriend of the year."

He turns towards me and cracks a smile but I can see the sadness behind it. The regret. "Dan..." He says softly after a moment. "Why do you put up with me?"

I smile and roll over so I'm straddling his waist. His breathing escalates and his eyes darken. I can feel his heart beat going a mile a minute.

"Well thats quite simple," I say, leaning down so our faces are only a few inches apart. He stares up at me, his eyes wide and childlike despite his outside appearance.

"It's because I love you." Then I kiss him.


End file.
